


Already your heart had answered

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Three Robins. No waiting. No shame.





	Already your heart had answered

**Author's Note:**

> Te encouraged me. I blame her.

The new Robin -- Tim -- is smaller than Jason, and a lot quieter. Anybody would be quieter. He's also faster, or that's what Jason says. Smarter, because he figured out the Big Secret when he was just a kid.

Now he's Robin.

Dick doesn't believe all the hype until he makes it to Gotham -- to work with Jason and Tim, Bruce said. It takes another new Robin to get Bruce to call him, apparently, and invite him home for dinner. And that's not what he's there for, either; he's supposed to stick around, and train the new kid, and patrol, because the League needs Bruce on some planet or other for the next three days.

Tim's there, looking sharp-edged and dangerous in ways maybe Robin is supposed to look now that there's two of them. Dangerous like Batman.

So they patrol together -- Nightwing, Robin, and Robin -- Red and Green when it matters, but they work together like --

Like they're psychic, is the nice explanation.

Like they're having sex, right there, instead of playing off each other and beating the hell out of a room full of thugs.

They're kids. Or maybe they're Robins.

They're excellent backup, however it works.

Better than just backup, really, if he's being honest. When they're breaking up a mob meeting, spaghetti sauce freaking everywhere and alfredo spilled over half the kitchen, Tim -- Red -- sees something weird with the meat locker, and what do you know, there's Adolfo Pirelli, missing for a week, princeling of his own dynasty. Strung up like a side of beef and bright blue. His daddy in Chicago is gonna be pissed about this.

That'll be Batman's problem.

"You guys made one hell of mess," Nightwing says, and the two guys left conscious put their hands out in front of them for the Robins to cuff.

"I'm not gonna be able to look at marinara for a month," Jason complains on their way out the back door.

"You did a great job," Dick says to Tim, and squeezes his shoulder.

Tim gives him a little smile. "Thanks."

When they get back to the Cave, Dick says, "Change into civvies and let's work on your kicks for a while."

And it's easy to trip Tim, even if Tim's got eagle eyes in the field. Not easy like he's never fought, but easier than it would be to take Jason down. He's wondering how to fix that long enough that he forgets how they move together and Jason trips him, and Tim --

He could've rolled. Should've. Except Tim grabs him and pulls him down.

Kisses him.

"What --" Dick says, and tries to get up, but Jason pins him down, on top of Tim.

Jason's talking in his ear, low and evil. The kid shouldn't be allowed out of the house, let alone as Robin. "He wants you to fuck him, you know. He told me."

And, okay, so they fight like they're having sex, all the time, because they are. That doesn't mean he should be there, should do this. Dick wants to say, 'Cut it out,' but what comes out is, "Oh -- Jason -- Tim --" Tim kisses him again, hot and hard; he -- he knows what he's doing, anyway.

Jason keeps talking. "Of course, he also just wants to suck you off until you make him stop. Over and over. 'course you can get away," he says, and bites Dick's ear, like that's going to help. "If you want to. But then you won't know how his mouth feels, and you won't feel him moan. You have any idea how many years he's been waiting to do this to you, practicing on his own fingers at night --"

Tim kisses Dick again, desperate, like there's something there to hide or he doesn't want Dick to hear Jason. It takes a minute before Dick can push him away. "Tim."

"He's -- he's telling. The truth."

And Jason laughs. Dick can feel it against his back. "Relax."

Tim's hands are shaking, and he's bright red. He doesn't really look like Robin, yet. But Jason says, "You're never this shy with me, Robin," and Tim gives him this sharp look -- not a Robin look. A Batman look. And Tim tugs Dick's pants down and just goes for it. Sucks him, almost too fast, proving he can do it, before he backs off.

"God," Dick says.

Jason laughs in his ear again. "What's the matter, Dick?" It's hard to listen with Tim licking him, all over, broad stripes and tiny circles and pauses where there's no finesse, no practice, just warm hot wet suction until he has to cough and pull off, but he does it again, and again, like there's nothing he wants more than to have his mouth full.

"Tim," Dick says, and Tim looks at him. Stops. "Are you okay?"

Jason pokes him in the shoulder. "Dick, he's fine."

"Really," Tim says, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "If it's okay with you -- I -- I want to, um. Suck you off."

Dick shivers. Tim's staring at him, now, with that intense -- Batman -- look, and -- "It's -- yeah. It's okay. I -- yeah."

This can't possibly be part of Robin training now, but Tim's got the same -- feeling -- in his face that Dick remembers from trying new, almost impossible stuff back then. It shouldn't be so difficult, but maybe it is. Maybe he really has wanted this too long.

And practiced. A lot. Jason pinches Dick's nipple right as Tim flicks his tongue right there, right there. "He's really fucking good at that, isn't he."

"God." Dick reaches down, pets Tim's hair. "You're wonderful. -- God, that's good."

"Told you he's been working on it." Jason licks his ear in one extravagant stroke -- mirroring Tim. "It's been hell being his practice dummy, I'll tell you."

"Jason --" Dick shakes his head, but Jason finds his ear again.

"'Just one more time?'" Jason says, in an obvious but bad imitation of Tim. "'I know it's already been three times tonight, but I need to make sure I've really got it.'"

Dick could elbow Jason, but not when Tim's doing that -- or that -- or -- that -- to him, and -- "That's -- amazing."

"Practice makes perfect," Jason says, and Dick can hear his grin. "Just hang on for the ride, Nightwing." He drags his nails down Dick's chest in two quick strokes. "Fuck him with your finger, Tim."

"Oh -- wait." Dick shakes hard. "You -- probably --"

"What?" They both look at him. Tim looks terrified -- young, and terrified. Jason's impatient.

"I -- um. You should probably stop."

Jason shakes his head. "You want this or not?"

Tim's eyes are wide and he's not saying anything. Dick looks at him again. "Yes. But --"

Jason socks him in the shoulder, hard. "Don't be such a pussy, Dick. He wants you to fuck his mouth. So do it already."

Dick glares at him. "Don't put words in his mouth."

Tim squeezes Dick's thigh. "He's not. I -- really, it's okay. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to hold back or anything."

Maybe the kid really is Robin. Maybe Dick's going crazy. But they don't give him another chance to say no before Jason's nipping at his neck and Tim's sucking him hard, and there's no other option but to do exactly what Jason says. "Take him, dammit. Like that, yeah. Don't you dare be gentle, you don't know how much he wants you. Don't even pretend you can hold out, Dick. Not with him sucking you. Just let yourself feel this -- like that, yeah, god, the way your hips move, the way you sound -- do you have any idea how fucking good you look? Just use him. God, he wants you, and you're beautiful, and he feels so good. Come for him. For us." Jason tweaks his nipples again, hard, and there's no other option, even with Jason laughing behind him.

"God, Tim," Jason says, "you look so fucking happy on your knees."

Tim's gasping a little, but he's smiling broader than Dick's seen him smile yet. "Where do you think I learned that trick, Jason?"

That smile -- god, Tim's lips are swollen, and it makes Dick feel awful and wonderful at the same time. He can't make up for it by kissing Tim, but he can at least try. He's trying to be gentle, but it's not enough. Tim moans against his mouth and Dick lets him go, tries to ask if he's hurt --

Jason pushes him aside and says, "Fuck, you're hot," to Tim, and kisses him hard, licking his mouth and tangling his fingers in Tim's hair. Tim shivers and moans again, but he's running his fingers through Jason's hair, too.

Dick elbows Jason in the ribs. "Share, bro."

Jason turns and blinks at him. "What?"

Dick grins triumphantly and kisses Tim again, harder this time, tasting himself and -- getting nudged aside so Jason can kiss him again. Tim's moaning pretty constantly, now, and he's got to be hard behind his jock. Dick pats his shoulder. "Let him up a second, Jason."

Tim kneels up, swaying a little, and Jason steadies him. "What's wrong?" Tim asks.

"Should get you naked," Dick says, and it doesn't take more than a minute to get them both stripped, even when their hands get in each other's way. Of course, once they're naked, they both turn and look at Dick, and it's a matter of seconds before he's naked, too.

"That's better," Tim says, touching Dick's chest lightly.

"Where's your uniform?" Dick asks him, trying to remember -- Robin. No need to be gentle, here. He's used to Bruce's orders, way more curt than Dick's going to be, god knows.

Tim gives him a curious look. "Over here. Why?"

"I had to open a bunch of doors last night. Ran out of slippery stuff."

"I'll find some." Tim pads off the mat toward the storage area.

Jason puts his arm around Dick and kisses him. "They don't let you have enough fun on the Titans, huh?"

"Breaking and entering is its own special kind of fun." Dick tousles his hair.

"Sure, but if you don't have anything better to do with your lube --"

Dick swats his ass. "Now I do."

"Uh-huh." Jason settles his hands on Dick's hips and rubs against him. "And all you had to do was come back to the happy homestead."

"Home sweet Batcave." He kisses Jason again, and Jason sighs and rocks against his hip. Jason's a little sweaty still from the spar, and it's just going to get worse, especially if they keep making out, but every time Dick goes to break it off Jason kisses him again, more, harder.

He hears a soft sound and turns his head before he entirely remembers that Tim's there, an industrial-sized bottle of lubricant in his hand, watching Jason nibble on Dick's ear.

Tim's smiling a little. "You think this is enough?"

Dick laughs and reaches for his shoulder. "We can always find more."

Tim sets the bottle down by the edge of the mat and comes closer. Lets Dick hug him, really.

He kisses exactly like someone who's spent a lot of time kissing Jason -- open and wet and willing, like he's just waiting for Dick to attack his mouth, and do it for hours. Like every kiss is going to be something kind of momentous.

There's nothing to him -- 'little bird' is just redundant with this kid. But Alfred will feed him, and he's still got time to grow.

If Jason ever lets him sleep. Jason puts his hands on Tim's shoulders and demands another kiss. Kids. Tim's -- Robin. Like Jason.

Dick leaves them to it for a second and grabs the lube. "So."

They turn to look at him, arms around each other. Maybe piercing blue eyes are really part of the job requirement, because -- damn. "Yes?" Tim says.

He's so quiet, even though he's -- not entirely. "I owe you one," Dick says, and grins at him.

Tim shakes his head. "No, you don't."

Jason smacks his shoulder. "Oh, come on, Tim. Sure he does. Work that guilt."

Tim glares at Jason. "It's not funny."

Jason leers back. "Sure it is." He lets Tim go. "I mean, hell, Dick, if you're in a giving mood, I'm right here."

His defenses are all down, and he's swaggering, the little shit. It's too easy to take him down with one quick legsweep and pin him as he starts to roll back up. Jason's still grinning. Dick pokes him in the chest and says, "You'll get your turn."

"Do I have to suck you off first? 'cause I can do that." Jason licks his lips. "Anytime you want."

Dick raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you can."

"Or you can fuck me." Jason arches off the mat and rubs against him. "Everything you want."

Dick kisses him to shut him up because it's too damn distracting to listen to him say that stuff. Jason's a kid, too. A Robin. And he feels --

Tim's still standing up until Jason catches his ankle and he falls to the mat. Dick sits up enough to catch him, too, and tugs on his wrist. "C'mere."

Tim's eyes are wide. "Are you sure?" He moves to lie next to Jason.

"Sure I'm sure." Dick brings Tim's hand to his mouth and sucks his thumb for a second. Jason wolf-whistles -- and Dick pokes him in the stomach. "You're distracting."

Jason wiggles his hips at Dick. "So make me stop."

The bottle of lube really is ridiculously huge. Dick glances at Tim, and Tim -- smiles. A tiny, tiny smile next to Jason's grin, but it's there. Maybe this is some kind of Tim-joke. Dick puts way too much in his palm -- well, he can deal with that -- and pokes Jason before he gets his fingers slick. "Patience, grasshopper."

"Do I have to?" Jason grins at him.

Tim snorts softly. It's a familiar sort of noise. "Not if you give him a second."

Jason spreads his legs a little more and Dick laughs. "Smooth."

"Fuck you," Jason says, choking on the last word as Dick pushes a finger into him. "Like that -- yeah --"

"At least now we know who the easy Robin is," Dick says, chuckling.

Jason flips him off, then uses his hand to brace himself so he can lift his hips better. "Jesus, yes." He pats the mat a couple of times before he finds Tim's hand. "Dick -- didn't you -- fuck, do that again -- didn't you say you owed him one?"

"It's okay," Tim says quickly, and then, "Oh --" because Jason's sucking on his fingers.

Dick runs his drier fingers up Tim's thigh. "I've got two hands, you know."

"I --" Tim bites his lip, then spreads. "Um. Okay."

"Oh, fuck." Jason sits up on his elbow. He's still sucking Tim's fingers. "God --"

Tim squints his eyes closed as Dick pushes a finger into him -- slowly, because -- kid, no, Robin -- and, yeah, Jason's staring, and Tim's pushing back. He knows this, and Jason must do this to him all the time, watch him lick his lower lip like that, and hear that little catch in his breathing.

It makes Jason moan, but not loudly enough. It's easy to be careful with Tim, but Jason -- he can take it, two fingers, hard, spreading him open, and he arches into it. "Fuck, Dick -- yes -- do it harder --"

Tim's hardly making a sound, but he's rocking into Dick's hand, pushing his fingers into Jason's mouth. His eyes are open again, and he's staring at Jason with that focus. "Robin --" Dick says.

They both look at him, openmouthed -- gasping for breath, maybe, or smiling. Jason says, "God, fuck me --" and Tim -- pulls away.

"You okay?" Dick asks, and Tim raises his eyebrow. He's moving onto his knees.

"I -- yes." Tim reaches for the lube, too, and slicks his fingers.

Jason's braced up on his elbows, watching them. "Gonna finger him for me, Tim?"

Tim's smirk is sharp. He needs to be kissed again, but he's bending over Jason's dick -- later. "Not right now."

"Oh, fuck yes." Jason wails. It shifts lower when Tim's fingers nudge Dick's.

"You want me to stop?" Dick asks.

"Fuck no." Jason writhes -- and harder when Tim pushes in quick, hard little strokes and that's his finger, pressed tight against Dick's, inside Jason. "God, that's so good. Harder, harder --" Jason hasn't stopped moving his hips since Dick started fingering him, and the noises he makes keep changing.

Tim breathes a little hard -- he's laughing, he's grinning -- and sucks Jason into his mouth. Jason must have meant it about all that practice, because -- it's beautiful, and he knows exactly what he's doing. "God," Dick says. He's getting hard again, remembering the way Tim's mouth felt, watching Jason buck and struggle for more. Jason's wide open and right there -- but Tim's doing this, too, they can fuck him together, fill him.

Jason tangles his fingers in Tim's hair -- not pushing, because there's nothing to push against, no hesitation in what Tim's doing. "Fuck, Tim. You just can't get enough, can you?"

Tim looks up and gives him a feral grin before he shoves another finger into Jason. It hurts. It's got to hurt. Jason lets his head fall back and wails, pushing his thighs even farther apart. "No. Never." Dick gets it, how easy it would be to just fuck Jason like this all night, to make him whimper in his throat and curse and writhe.

"Jesus fuck yes, god --" Jason thrusts into his mouth, down onto their fingers, hard and shivering. "Take me, fuck me, yes, jesus yes --" His thrusts go ragged, one, two, and he's screaming, wordless, coming. He slumps hard when he's done, and Tim lets him go.

"Too easy," Tim says, pulling his fingers out slowly.

Jason whimpers a little. "Fuck, that was amazing." He's blinking at them both, and when he focuses on Dick, he grins. "Not bad. Bro."

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch." Dick pats his thigh.

Tim shakes his head and gets on his hands and knees, crawling up to kneel over Jason and kiss him. There's too much invitation there for Dick not to finger him -- more lube, and at least they've got enough. It makes Tim shiver and look up from the kiss, or the tenth kiss, or whatever it is. "I --" he spreads a little more. "I'm okay. Please --" He looks over his shoulder at Dick. After the first second -- kid, god, he's so young -- Tim puts on a game face, which is -- strange in bed, maybe, but not that strange. "You can just do it. Really." The focus in his eyes doesn't go with the way he's shivering.

Dick rubs his lower back for a few seconds and Tim shudders harder. "You're gorgeous, Tim," he says, and Tim lets his head drop.

Jason laughs -- quietly, for Jason, anyway -- and wriggles out from under Tim. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," he says, and kneels up to nibble Dick's ear. "You guys are fucking amazing."

"Give me a sec," Dick says, turning his head away so he can look at Tim and really think about what he's doing. The kid may be sleeping with Jason all the time, but he's still a kid -- and even if he's rocking like that it's probably not a good idea to just give him what he seems to want.

Jason bites at his ear again, though. "What are you waiting for?"

Tim shivers underneath him, around him and says, "Please, Dick --" and it's not a no, it's the farthest thing from no. He's gasping a little and pushing back, hard.

He's not going to stutter. "Tim -- Tim. You feel so -- so good --"

"Fucking hell, Timmy," Jason says, and rakes his fingernails down Tim's back. "You getting what you want?"

"Yes," Tim says, and shakes hard.

"Goddamn beautiful," Jason says, and slaps Tim's ass. It makes him buck backward, hard, maybe too fast, making a choked noise.

Was that a whimper? "Too much?" Dick asks.

"More," Tim says. "More. Please."

Dick puts a hand on his hip for balance and pulls him backward. He's -- god, he's tight, and he's whimpering again -- no, moaning, really. "God, Robin," Dick says, and it makes Tim shudder hard. "You feel amazing."

Jason drags his fingernails up Dick's chest. "Stop holding back, Dickie."

Dick could punch him, if he could think that hard right now. "Fuck you."

"Seriously." Jason's got the lube, now, and his fingers are slick when he wiggles them at Dick before he moves out of Dick's peripheral vision. He's -- god, he's pushing his finger into Dick, and it makes him shudder hard.

"Jason --" he says, and Jason laughs. Tim shudders again -- and god, of course he's reacting to Jason, he couldn't help but do it. "You okay --"

"Yes. Fuck yes." and that's Tim. Swearing. Writhing harder.

"God," Dick says, and Jason bites his ear.

"Harder," Jason says, and pushes faster. Spreads him wider. It's impossible not to move with it. To take it out on Tim, who's moving just as fast as Jason, who's shaking, now, and --

"Please. Please. Just a little more. Please, Dick." Tim's shuddering, and it's impossible not to respond to him. To stroke him -- how long has he been this wet, this hard --

Whatever he wants -- whatever he needs -- and Dick would say that, if he could talk -- but Jason says, "Fuck yeah," for him. "Fuck, Tim, you look so good." Tim wails, wordless and shuddering, and Jason pushes his fingers into Dick again. There's too much momentum to resist it, to do anything but lose himself in the rhythm of Tim's gasps and writhes.

"God -- that's perfect --" Tim shudders harder. "You're -- you're perfect --" and he's coming, losing his words. Dick tightens his fingers on Tim's hip and thrusts into the impossible heat of him. "Please --"

Jason bites his shoulder hard. "Fuck him, Dick -- come on -- like that, just a little more --"

"Oh fuck --" Dick can't separate the feeling of Jason's fingers inside him from Tim around him, doing just what he needs, just how he needs it until he loses the last of his control and comes so hard he stops breathing, stops seeing, stops doing everything except feeling.

His next conscious thought consists of the knowledge that he should really get off Tim, and that maybe, possibly, Jason will stop laughing at him sooner or later. Possibly not all that much sooner.

"I really need a shower," Dick says, and swats Jason on the thigh. "Are you okay, Tim?"

Tim nods. It's -- it's not enough.

"Are you sure?"

Tim nods again and says, "Yes. Yes. I'm sure."

"Come take a shower, Mother Hen," Jason says, but he's too far away to reach.

Dick will just have to get him back when they're all soapy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was a Sweeney Todd reference. Thank you for noticing!


End file.
